Shaman King meets Megaman
by SaturnMax
Summary: For People who don't know what Megaman is, Its a show. This fanfic is easy to guess what its about from the title shown above
1. It starts

I don't own anything so I don't own the characters I use.

This is a Shaman King and Megaman crossover and if you don't like it, deal with it.

Okay so it starts of in Denteck city. (By the way it isn't in the year 3000x. and some places on the earth don't know about net navies.)

Maylu: Lan wake up! Chaud is waiting for us at the airport.

(At the door of Lan's house are Tory, Dex and Yai. They where going to meet Chaud at the airport so they could go on holiday.)

Megaman: Forget it Maylu I've been trying to get him up for half an hour already. Let's try this. Lan wake up your underpants are on fire!

Lan: What again. (Jumping up and down.)

Maylu: (in fits of laughter.): Come on Lan, Chaud is waiting for us. We get to go to Tokyo.

Once Lan was ready they all set of to the airport and the plan takes off.

In Tokyo.

Yoh was lying on his back by the lake. Morty was by his side reading "A guide to ghost for dummies." Tray sat complaining about it being to hot whilst eating an ice-cream.

Yoh: look a plane.

Tray: wow a plane never seen one of those before. (Sarcastically.)

Rio: Leave master Yoh alone he was merely commenting.

Tray: (Falling down) Where did you come from?

Rio: That is a question you should ask your mother.

Yoh got up and put his weights back on.

Yoh: Well have to finish my running or Anna will have my head.

Morty got up and onto his bike to follow Yoh.

Morty: See you at Yoh's.

Tray: Poor Yoh.

At Yoh's house.

Anna: The sprits told me that you took a break. That's it do 50 push-ups right now.

Yoh: Anna, have you ever heard of too much training?

Anna: (looking like she was thing about it) No.

Yoh: thought not.

Anna walked away leaving Yoh to do his push-ups.

At the Tokyo airport.

Chaud: Well we're here. Follow me I made hotel reservations.

Lan, Maylu, Yai, Dex and Tory followed Chaud. They went through the town and were amazed to find that no one had a P.E.T.

Dex ran ahead of them and bumped into an evil looking teenager with a weird English like accent. {Yes you guessed it its Len Tow.} Lenny sneered at Dex.

Len: Look where your going you fat oaf.

Dex: (Being really scared) Sorry.

Jun came out of a building and saw Lenny.

Jun: Come on Lenny we are meant to go to Yoh's for dinner.

Len gave Dex a filthy look.

Len: Of course. Coming Jun.

Lenny and Jun left.

Lan: That kid has an attitude problem.

Yai: Yeah it kind of reminds me of someone. (Looking at Chaud.)

The next person they saw was a kid with a snow board who looked like he was in the Alps by what he was wearing and had blue hair. He was being harassed by a girl with blue hair and looked similar to him.

Pillica: Horohoro you have to train.

Tray: Pillica its Tray. And Cory is exhausted.

Pillica: Well Yoh trains a lot.

Tray: Yoh has Anna to force him to train. And no one wants to upset her. Speaking of Yoh we should get going. Rio's cooking tonight and we don't want to miss that.

Tray and Pillica left. The group from Denteck city had heard of Yoh twice that day and were eager to find out who he was.


	2. A message cast in stone

Okay. I'm back sorry all. I don't own anything and if you try to sue me good luck to you. BTW please review.

Oh yeah. Shaman Queen Lee: Thax for the faves. And 'Lan wake up your underpants are on fire!' Is classic and funny. Thax again.

Tokyo. Yoh's house.

Morty: Anna don't you think you should let Yoh off his training for now.

Anna: No. He can keep going until they all arrive.

Len and Jun enter. Then a couple of Minutes later Tray and Pillica come in.

Anna went to where Yoh was training.

Anna: Come on sweetie you can stop training now.

Yoh comes in utterly exhausted.

Yoh: Hi.

Tray burst out laughing as he looked at a bedraggled Yoh.

Pillica: See Tray. Yoh trains for the tournament.

Tray: I train in my own way.

Len (Looking into his glass): Oh if training means stuffing your face, then you do a lot of training.

Tray (standing up in outrage.): It's good to a balanced meal.

Rio: I wasn't aware that five burgers and eight hotdogs was a balanced meal, especially when you said you were going to have a snack.

Tray: Hey, Yoh dared me to do that. Didn't you?

Yoh had his eyes closed.

Tray: He's asleep again.

Anna: Wake up!

Yoh: huh?

Len: We were just discussing the snow bunnies eating habits.

Tray: Stop calling me that!

Morty: Can we just eat already?

They all started eating what Rio had cooked for them.

Jun: Anna, Yoh, it is always so nice of you too let me and my brother eat at your house.

Yoh: No problem.

Amidamaru {probably spelt that wrong} suddenly appeared out of no where, nearly giving Morty a heart attack.

Yoh: What's up buddy?

Amidamaru: Yoh there is someone nearby. I can sense a powerful force around.

Bason {Also most likely spelt wrong}, Tokagaro {again probably spelt awry} and Cory appeared as well.

Then a brick came hurtling through a window landing right in front of Yoh.

Yoh: Probably for me then. He, he, he.

Yoh unwrapped a letter from the brick and read aloud.

Yoh:

Asakura,

I challenge you to a shaman battle at monument hill.

Zick.

Len: So Zick {Also spelt wrongly} is challenging you to a battle.

Yoh: Looks like it. But did he really need to throw a brick through my window.

Tray: Be serious. Last time we didn't stand a chance against him.

Len: It was all of us against him and he won straight of. You don't stand a chance.

Rio: Master Yoh, short pants is right. I advice you against it.

Morty: Are you going to go Yoh?

Yoh: Well before I can decide I need to eat.

Pillica: Can you ever take anything seriously.

Yoh: Sorry that's I always make jokes when I'm nervous.

After dinner they decided to go to Monument hill.

Somewhere else.

The gang from Denteck city are lost.

Yai: Where lost.

Chaud: Well I didn't get us lost the navigator did.

Dex: Yeah. Maybe Lan shouldn't have given me the map.

Lan: Maylu gave it to me and I can't read maps.

Maylu: Tory gave it me and when I had it, it was upside down.

Tory: I can't read maps. Presides Yai gave it to me.

Yai: I'm the youngest here and Chaud gave it to me.

Chaud: I should have known better then trust a kid from a third rate videogame company with a map.

Yai: My father's company isn't third rate.

Chaud: Did I say that, why do you think it's a third rate company.

Yai: You are so annoying.

Chaud: Be careful or that vain on your big forehead might burst.

Yai: My vain wont burst!

Chaud: Whatever miss big forehead.

Maylu: Roll can you get a scan of the area.

Roll: Sorry Maylu there's not enough electronics to get a scan.

Megaman: Roll's right Lan we can't do anything to help.

Tory: Hey we've got a place called Monument hill. If we can locate that on the map then we will be able to find where our hotel is.

Dex: I'm okay as long as we don't have to go in there. That place is a graveyard and they're spooky.

Yai: I'm okay as long as there aren't any ghosts.

Little did they know that a fight using ghosts was about to begin.


End file.
